Let The Games Begin!
by ShadowDragon1717
Summary: Sanji has hidden feelings for a certain Marimo. One day they dock at a island which the girls go to enjoy the spas leaving the boys on the ship. Luffy has decided to do something while the girls are away, involving games, alcohol etc. What will happen when shocking secrets are shared? And what is Luffys plan? Zosan.
1. The idea

It was unusually peaceful on the Sunny-Go, the Straw Hats had just arrived at a summer island. The island was called Nadra, it was well known for its natural, healthy spas and luxurious hotels.

Also if you were to enjoy the floral spa and the relaxing volcanic hot springs, you're sure to look a few years younger with magnificent, soft skin.

Hearing about the spa treatments a certain navigator had decided to take advantage of such a island. Especially after being at sea for three weeks with continuous storms of the new world.

Nami was determined to enjoy in the spa treatments. And no idiots were going to spoil her time here, including a moronic captain.

The navigator had informed the crew that she and Robin would be heading for the spa for a few days, and they'd be leaving in the afternoon. So during the day repairs were made, food was stocked enough to feed a whole village while the girls had prepared their baggage.

When it was three o'clock, the girls had left. However... before leaving the Thousand Sunny, Nami had threatened "If anyone one of you" she pointed a finger at the crew. "Leave the ship and causes havoc, you won't need to worry about the marines but me instead!" None of the men had opposed the terrifying woman, however... "But Nami~" "Witch" The whining captain and the first mate were struck on the heads with the force of the red heads fist pounding the two into the decking. Two large bumps formed on top of the victims heads. Nami raised her furious eyes to the crew "any other objections?" which sent Ussop and Chopper cowarding behind the large mast screaming.

She looked at the others. "Do we understand?!" the reply being only nods out of fear for their lives and the cook swooning over the navigators magnificent persuasion, leaving the male members of the crew behind.

Now an hour later, under the blazing hot sun, Luffy lays on his back spread out on the grass like a starfish. He stares out at the cloudless, blue sky.

"I'M BORED!" The rubber boy states. There wasn't anything exciting to do, fishing was pointless, he grew bored over the board games and it's far too humid to run around. So his eyes continue to stare at the empty sky.

Turning his head to the side, he watches Ussop tinker with a new invention, the sharpshooter saying it would be one of his greatest weapons, destroying giants even seakings.

The boy then looks towards the galley door, waiting patiently for movement.

Sanji is preparing dinner along with some snacks. Luffy had tried to sneak in awhile ago only to end in failure. His latest attempt was half an hour ago but Sanji had threatened the raven haired boy for the 37th time to stay out of his kitchen with a mighty kick sending Luffy flying across the ship.

Chopper is grinding herbs in the infirmary, while Franky repairs his precious 'Sunny-Go'.

Returning his face to the sky, Luffy sighs and closes his eyes, listening to the calming music that flows from the crows nest, where Brook plays his violin.

Movement appears at the galley door. A blonde chef steps out from behind the door. He carries a silver tray in his left hand, where seven ice cream sundaes sit, drizzled with raspberry sauce looking beyond tempting.

"Sanj~i" the rubber boy calls.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming" walking towards two teenagers, he picks one of the cold desserts and hands it to Luffy.

"Thanks, Sanji!" He sits up and receives his reward of snacks.

The chef turns to the sharpshooter, who had already put his invention down. He gives the second dessert to Ussop with a thanks in return.

"So Sanji, what are you going to do for the next few days?" The long nose boy looks up to the chef from his sitting position."

"Hmm, I didn't really think about it." he replies. Placing a hand to his forehead, he sighs. 'Oh how will I survive without my two beautiful flowers..."

Removing his hand, he reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a cigarette. "I guess I'll work on some new recipes."

Placing the stick between his lips, he then uses his lighter to ignite the tip. He exhales a cloud of smoke, still with the cigarette in his mouth.

"I came across some interesting ingredients when I was in town, I could test those."

"Test?"

"Well yeah, I've got test it with you Guinea pigs, be sure it's not dangerous."

A horrified look covers Ussops face. "H-ah ha ha good one. That was a joke, right?" he says with a nervous smile, but the smile disappears as he notices Sanji walking away. "RIGHT?!" growing more anxious "SANJI?!"

The only reply he got was a wave as the blonde walks away to the front of the ship.

Sanji climbs the enormous staircase but when reaching the top he stops. A slight blush crawls across his cheeks and his eyes widen as he stares at the god like body. The figure is half naked, showing off his bare back to the cook. It was as if the figure was sculpt like those Roman statues. Bronze like skin covered with thin layer of sweat. And underneath strong muscles that ripple with each movement.

Sanji watches a drop of sweat from the man's neck as it slowly streams down the smooth back. It dips into his back, falling further until it's stopped by the black pants. The blonde's mouth goes dry, he watches the swordsman swing the impossible, heavy weights.

Sanji loves watching the larger man especially when he trains, entrance with the amazing body. It was these stares that two years ago the chef had grown certain feelings for the Marimo. During those two years he realised what those feelings were and continues to harvest them.

"What do you want, curly-brow?"

Sanji breaks from his trance. "I brought you some food so be more polite, Marimo."

Turning his head, Zoro looks over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Ice cream. You would know if you turn around, Dumb-ass."

"Don't want it" He states, which starts the fire in Sanji. He really hates it when this moron refuses his food especially when skipping meals.

"And why not?" glaring at the tanned man.

"Cause I hate sweets" he says flatly.

"Well tough luck, because you're going to eat it or I'll force it down your throat." he threatens.

"Che, go ahead and try, that is if you can." Zoro continues lifting his weights, ignoring Sanjis presence.

The chef wonders how the moss ball could get on his nerves so easily. His blood boils, teeth grind down onto the cigarette as eyes burn holes at the other man's back.

Oh he's going to try, but the problem is how. Going up and actually stuffing it down his throat is out of the question, since he treasures his food. Also Sanji would probably be pin down if he tried.

'What could I do to make the idiot eat it?' the big question repeating in his head.

A grin grew on Sanji's face as he is struck with an idea. Placing the metal tray onto the railing, he picks up one of the desserts and strolls up to Zoro.

A moment passes , then suddenly a damp, chill strikes Zoro in the back. Dropping his enormous weights as he briskly moves away from the raw touch.

"WHAT THE HELL, SHIT-COOK?!" directing his menacing gaze at the blonde. Sanji stood causally as he holds out the frozen treat, that had just been pressed up against the man's back.

"Eat it" commanding bluntly.

"Fuck off, you want to fight?!" he's now pissed at the cook. Why couldn't this asshole leave him alone. Ignoring the challenge, Sanji repeats the two words again and shoves the ice cream in front of Zoro's face.

"Like hell I will, you can go stuff..."

"Listen Marimo. I'll say this clearly so your rotten brain can understand" he interrupts.

He takes a breath from the cigarette then slowly releases the grey smoke.

"You're going to eat it, otherwise not only will I beat you to a pulp, I will make sure that you don't get a single drop of sake til the next island."

The other man stares at the chef before him, of course the swordsman wasn't threaten by the first part but he knew well enough that the cook would up hold the second part. He wasn't joking.

Mumbling under his breath, Zoro snatches the dessert from the pale hand. He pays no attention to the spoon that is held out for him. Putting the glass to his bottom lip, he tips the bowl and the fruity ice cream slowly slivers down.

Sanji marking the action. "oi, oi you'll get a brain-freeze." But the warning falls on deaf ears, as Zoro continues to gulp down the treat.

The ice cream runs everywhere. Trickles of melting ice cream escapes the bowl and leaks down the bronze arm. Blue eyes witch the white liquid, creating a shocking image, which again heat gathers to Sanji's face while his stomach does flips. 'I looks like...' Suddenly he has a full mental breakdown.

Because Zoro is lapping up the ice cream on his arm. The picture would burn itself into the cooks mind forever. The blue eyes widen and the forgotten cigarette falls from his thin lips.

Catching onto the black pant leg.

"SHIT!" yelling as he pats on the burn, removing the ash. The cigarette is put out with a crushing foot. Sanji groans at the slight sting.

"You okay?"

He looks up notices the Marimo stare at him, expressionless.

"Yeah, just peachy" he snaps back.

"Don't bitch at me, because of your own stupidity" he comments.

"What did you say marimo! If anyone is to blame it's you!"

"And how the hell is it my fault, Shit-cook?" Zoro growls, glaring at the thin man.

Sanji became speechless. What the hell is he going to say? Because he was distracted by his fantasies as he had checked out Zoro. NO FUCKING WAY WAS HE GOING TO ADMIT THAT! Mentally screaming.

"Cause it is!" he grabs the empty container from the first mate and turns away. The blonde collects the other desserts, walking off with his face as red as a tomatoe. Zoro observes the fancy dressed man with a questionable face. Sighing, he approaches his dropped weights to continue his work out. Deciding to ignore the cooks stupidity.

Out on the lawn, a curious captain sits with a confused face. Luffy had just witnessed an interesting show. Crossing his arms and legs, he tilts his head to the side. "Hmmm?" you could hear the old, rusty gears turning in his head. It takes ten minutes for a grin to stretch across his face. He jumps up to stand. "Hey Ussop" tapping his friend's shoulder.

"What is it Luffy?" The sharpshooter glances to the other boy, only to see Luffy's trade mark grin. He's has areal bad feeling. Then he hears the most impossible thing ever.

"Ne listen, I have an idea!" the rubber boy says.

Yep, bad feeling indeed.


	2. Blackmail

**Wow, I can't believe how many liked the first chapter!**

Zoro had finnished training and is now in the crowsnest after switching watch duty with Brook. However rather than keep watch, the tanned man sits on the edge of an open window as he enjoys a afternoon nap. Snoring peacfully, while the ship gently rocks like a cradle and a warm breeze whispers over his skin.

…

"Z..." a faint sound breaks the fragile silence. He opens his right eye, glancing around the large room but no one could be seen.

"ZOOROOO!" being called, Zoro turns to the open window. Only to have a rubber boy flying into him, sending him crashing on the other side of the room and into the wooden wall.

"Luffy!" Zoro gives a deadly glare at the stupid captain.

"Sorry, sorry Zoro" The younger boy stands, adjusting his straw hat with a huge grin.

"Don't apologize with that face" he retorts.

The boys laughs, placing hands on his hips as if proud of himself. The twenty-one year old sighs at the captains stupidity. 'And I was the first to follow this moron, what the hell was I thinking?' he questions himself.

"What do you want Luffy?" Zoro asks, pulling himself out of the damaged wall. 'Franky's going to freak!' Putting a hand to the back of his sore head.

"I want to have a boys night."

"Boys night?" he repeats.

"Yeah, since Nami and Robin are having a girls night, We should have a boys night." He explains.

"And what makes you think that I would join you?" Seriously Zoro just wants to go back to sleep.

"Because it's captain orders."

Zoro glare turns to pure evil as he looks at the cheerful captain. 'Seriously pulling that card on me, che' he groans in frustration "Fine."

"Yosh" Luffy satisfied with the answer, then turns away. Approaching the window, he looks to his first mat. "Ussop's telling everyone else, we'll start after dinner" he informs.

A hand to his hat, Luffy jumps out the crows nest.

Below the crows nest a heroic effort is being made. Ussop stood in front of the galley. He's been standing there for about five minutes. Luffy had told him of his idea. At first Ussop thought it was a joke but the other boy had a serious look on his face and somehow the sharpshooter had agreed to the crazy idea. Luffy decided that he would convince Zoro about 'boys night', whereas Ussop was to to tell everyone else.

He had already informed Chopper, Brook and Franky about the idea and they seemed really excited about it.

Now he has to tell the last person. And he knew how Sanji's going to react. Of course he'd refuse, but his captain instructed for everyone to be there. Standing in front of the door he trembles with bravery (because Captain Ussop isn't scared of anything).

With no other choice he puts a shaky hand to the large door, taking a gulp of air, Ussop presses onto the door.

The door opens and reveals a welcoming smell of food. Ussop scans the room, first noticing the table in the dinning area has already been set. A metallic noise grabs his attention. Turning to look in the kitchen, he sees a man clad in a black suit.

Sanji stood at the kitchen island, where he's cutting vegetables for dinner. He had noticed the presence of the long nose boy awhile ago, but continues to chop swiftly.

He watches the sharpshooter from the corner of his eyes. Ussop walks casually across the dinning area then pulls out a stool at the bar for himself. Placing his right arm on the counter, his fingers begin to tap on the hard surface.

Tap...tap, tap..tap...tap, tap, tap...tap...tap...tap,tap..tap...tap, tap, tap...tap...tap...tap..

"If you don't stop that right now, I swear I WILL destroy those fingers!" the chef warns.

The tapping ceases and silence fills the room... for awhile. Then Ussop starts whistling.

'Seriously!' Sanji glares over the counter. Did Ussop have a death wish?

"Ussop, what do you want?!" he's about to lose it if the guy doesn't spill his guts.

The sharpshooter cowers behind the desktop, showing only his eyes and extremely long nose.

"W- W- Well actually" he stutters, climbing slowly back up from his spot. "What do you think of a boys night?" Ussop asks, glancing up at Sanji with a nervous smile.

"Boys night? As in a sleep over?" the blonde raising a eyebrow, questionably.

"Sort of... but Luffy wants to do some games, like a party" he informs.

"So it's Luffys idea. Why am I not surprise?" talking to himself.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you interested?"

"Not really. I have better things to do tonight than play such childish games" he continues to cook, by scrapping the vegetables into a pot.

Ussop countlessly begs, pleading for the older male to join in with 'boys night', only to be blanked out into the background.

"Come on Sanji, it'll be fun. Everyone's going to do it."

"Everyone?" Now that gets his attention. 'Even that Marimo is going to join in with such a stupid idea'.

Ten minutes pass. Ussop watches Sanji in deep thought. This is going no where he tried begging and bribing is useless since the teenager doesn't have any money and no way is he going to borrow anything from Nami, unless he wanted to be in debt for to rest of his life.

'Fine' he sighs. Tilting his hat to cover his eyes. "You leave me no choice." He hoped he would use this against Sanji when he got caught for sneaking food in the future. He decides to pull out his ace card.

"Listen Sanji, if you come for 'boys night' then i'll tell everyone what you're hiding under your bed."

Sanji stiffens, the threat sending chills down his spine and all his muscles tense. How did Ussop know about that?! "I don't what you're talking about" replying quickly, trying to throw suspicion.

"I know it's yours so don't deny it." He wears a calm mask, however underneath he's shitting himself. He really hopes Sanji doesn't kill him.

The chef faces the other man with a horrified face. "Y- You would dare!"

"You want to risk it?" he knew the answer, of course Sanji wouldn't risk such a thing.

The chef grits his teeth, you could see the steam coming out of the cooks ears. Sanji feels cornered. He wants to be the sharpshooter so bad, that he might even sell his soul to devil.

"Alright, I'll join in with your stupid 'boys night'" he surrenders. "NOW LEAVE!" throwing a ladle at the intruder.

Ussop bolts from the galley. Leaving the blonde in the kitchen alone, for a second.

"Oh by the way, it's starts after dinner and so make some snacks." A black shoe hits the sharpshooters face leaving a in print from the force. Ussop leaves with the painful gift, once again leaving the other man alone.

Sanji grips his blonde locks as his left hand lays on the counter. Staring at the wooden door as if I was cursed. He found it strange that Luffy wants to have a 'boys night', much more since HE came up with the idea. And since when did Ussop grow the balls to blackmail the man. 'What are they up to?' the blonde thought.

**A/N: **

**Hey, thank to the readers and my follower. I hope to at least up date every week, the next chapter will be up at the end of next week.**

**This is my first multi-chapter story, hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE review. **

**If you want to see any of the characters do any funny or strange thing in the next chapter, then please do suggest some I will take them on board.**

**The fun starts in the next chapter! I can't wait.**


End file.
